Un Sourire pour Confident
by Neliia
Summary: " Sebastian s'approchera de moi, doucement, presque sensuellement, lorsque la vengeance aura été exécutée. Il me regardera de son sourire satisfait et de ses yeux vermeilles emplie du désir de goûter mon Âme. "


_Pourquoi je dois subir ça ? Être comme cela... Froid, distant, cruel, et le pire : suffisant. Quatre mots qui me définissaient parfaitement. _

_Pourtant, je n'avais pas été toujours ainsi. J'étais joyeux. Heureux même, auprès des miens. Les Phantomhive. Ma famille... Je ne le dis jamais, mais ils me manquent. Terriblement. Depuis trop longtemps, je n'ai souri que faussement. Mon regard est de glace et mes rires sont froids et ternes. _

_Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à subir tout cela. Une famille tuée, une vente, de multiples viols, un pacte, des meurtres, des traques, être un chien à la solde la Reine, travailler avec Scotland Yard. Voilà comment se résumait mon semblant de vie aujourd'hui. Par le sang. Encore et toujours. Comme ma fin, d'ailleurs._

_Sebastian s'approchera de moi, doucement, presque sensuellement, lorsque la vengeance aura été exécutée. Il me regardera de son sourire satisfait et de ses yeux vermeilles emplie du désir de goûter mon Âme. Je ne pourrais décrocher mon regard du sien. Et lorsqu'enfin, son visage sera assez proche du mien, mon souffle se coupera. Il retirera mon bandeau de mon œil aveuglé, plongeant ses yeux couleur de sang dans le sceau symbolisant notre pacte. Son souffle chaud de démon, prémice de l'enfer qui m'attendait, balayera mon visage. Mon rythme saccadé, mes souffles rauques seront de plus en plus courts... Ma vie me quittera quand Sebastian se délectera de mon Âme dans un dernier sourire cruel._

_Ainsi finira la misérable vie de Ciel Phantomhive, dirigeant de la plus grande entreprise de jouets de Londres. _

_Je ne m'aime pas. C'est un fait. Je veux toujours me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. Je suis habillé à la dernière mode de Londres, mon manoir est toujours parfait lorsqu'un invité est présent, le thé ainsi que ses contenants sont toujours les plus beaux ouvrages anglais... Je suis toujours calme, hormis peut-être le jour où Elisabeth a cassé la bague qui me hante de ses cris chaque nuit. Ce bijou si précieux à mes yeux. Bien qu'il me terrifie, il est tout de même un des rares objets qui me lient encore à mon passé. Ce passé si noir, si sombre..._

Je suis assis sur mon fauteuil, face à mon bureau lorsque ses sombres pensées viennent me hanter. J'essaye en vain de me ressaisir. Même si je n'ai que douze ans, en tant que dirigeant d'une société, j'ai une montagne de travail à effectuer chaque jour. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à signer des contrats avec des personnes en mal d'argent et croyant pouvoir me soutirer toute ma fortune.

Je ne cesse de ressasser ses pensées noires et décide d'appeler Sebastian :

« - Vous désirez, Monsieur ?

- Sebastian... Je...

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ?

- … Enlève ce sourire imbécile de ton visage ! … … J'ai faim. Prépare moi un gâteau ! Et dépêche toi.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

_Un instant, un seul, j'ai été happé par son regard de sang... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je ne peux pas supporter ses sourires en coin, ces petits rires moqueurs et sa serviabilité affable. Je peux lui demander ce que je veux, je l'aurais toujours en temps voulu, avec, en prime, son petit sourire victorieux. Je lui ai même fait combattre les personnes maîtrisant les meilleures techniques d'arts martiaux. Il les avait battu à plates coutures._

_Jamais une fausse note, jamais un dérapage. Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Pourquoi est-il le seul à réussir à calmer mes cauchemars ? A faire taire les cris de mes ancêtres morts ? Pourquoi Sebastian, un simple diable de majordome, arrive-t-il à me satisfaire ? _

« - Monsieur ? Voici votre collation.

- Bien, prépare la voiture, nous partons pour Londres.

- Yes, my Lord. »

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, je partis voir Finny et lui demandais de tailler les arbres, en étant sûr qu'il allait tous les détruire. Puis j'ordonnais à May Linn de nettoyer toute l'argenterie et la vaisselle, pour qu'elle la casse entièrement, et enfin je dis à Bard de préparer le dîner, m'assurant ainsi d'un plat carbonisé. Je n'oubliais pas d'inviter beaucoup de monde pour le lendemain. Peut-être allais-je enfin réussir à le coincer.

« - Monsieur ? Votre voiture est prête.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je resterai ici. Au fait, j'ai organisé un banquet, je te laisse te soucier des préparatifs.

- Quand est-ce ?

- Demain. »

Mais malgré mes propos et les cris affolés des domestiques, Sebastian ne se détacha pas de son aimable sourire que je détestais tant.

_Si je pouvais arracher ce sourire niais de son visage de démon... Quel plaisir ce serait... de pouvoir toucher ces lèvres... de faire en sorte que son rictus s'en aille..._

Je secouais la tête, faisant virevolter mes courtes mèches. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

La journée se passa très lentement, c'était l'une de ces journées où tout nous paraissait étiré au point de ne jamais finir. Et lorsqu'enfin, je partis me coucher, j'étais d'autant plus énervé que Sebastian ne s'était jamais plaint. Je ne prononçais aucune parole mais mon corps trahissait ma rage mal contenue. Je tremblais.

« - Monsieur ? Auriez-vous froid ?

- ...

- Monsieur ? Auriez-vous attrapé froid ? »

Sebastian me fit asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur lorsque je le regardai droit dans les yeux :

« - Sebastian... je... je n'en peux plus ! Tu ne devrais pas être comme ça... Je ne devrais pas... Nous … ne... »

Les actes dépassant ma pensée, je l'embrassai. A travers ce baiser, timide, j'essayai de lui faire partager mes peurs, mes sentiments, mes questions... Je lui donnai un avant goût de mon Âme.

Lorsqu'enfin le baiser fut rompu, je rougis de honte et de confusion. Je me retournai prestement et feignais le sommeil, chose impossible dû mon rythme cardiaque trop puissant. J'avais l'impression que chaque battement de cœur amenait du sang dans mes joues, rehaussant mon teint déjà vermeille.

Sebastian, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que je me retournai déjà. Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis partir. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir blessé, même si je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Tout dans ma tête était bien trop confus. Je m'endormis en ayant mon majordome à l'esprit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai au son de sa voix, comme tous les matins, mais je feignais l'indifférence pour mon acte passé. Cela ne servait à rien de brusquer les choses. J'avais mon temps. Lorsque je croisai le regard de Sebastian, il me sourit. Mais ce sourire était différent. Il était doux, simple et beau. Il avait compris et ne m'en voulait pas. Bizarrement, j'étais soulagé.

Maintenant, je savais qu'un démon veillait sur moi la nuit ainsi que dans mes moments de solitudes pour que je puisse me relever à chaque chute.


End file.
